


Hiding Tonight

by Flaming_monkeyz



Series: Agile Beast and his lil' Deer Boy [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early SIAS era, Late Night Writing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_monkeyz/pseuds/Flaming_monkeyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night never seemed so calming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this drawing done [here](http://esparafuso.tumblr.com/image/140658586485) by the lovely artist esparafuso over on Tumblr :)

Alex and Matt laid against each other as the night drifted onward, long limbs entwined under virginal white hotel sheets as the two lay within each other's arms. The timing was all wrong for their meeting, there were too many other things that needed to be done, too many places to be, people to please, shows to play, interviews to be had, and planes to catch but they knew what they were risking when they’d chosen to leave the world they always knew behind for a few moments bliss in each other's company.

It was raining heavily outside through the slits in the curtains the sounds of the bustling city below scrambled to the same beat. The rain beat hypnotically against the windows, cascading over the entire city, making the night seem deeper, as if time had chosen to slow just for them.  Both men lay wide awake but remained quiet, neither wanting to spoil  the mood. Matt was laying on his back, Alex lying softly upon his chest allowing him a perfect view of the boy’s profile. He watched him carefully with a patience born of love, eyes sweeping over the smaller man’s frame carefully memorizing every feature as he carded his fingers through his hair.

Matt could lay there for hours just wondering how the boy’s eyes sparkled in such a deep shade of onyx in the evening light, or how even in such a dazed state the boy had managed to look so beautiful. His smile was soft and went unnoticed even as their entwined fingers stirred against brunette's bare chest. Matthew's thumb stroking the back of Alex's hand, working from the length of his thumb and across the width of his hand and back again. A smile twitched on Alex's mouth as the muscular man kept his fingers moving, but instead of turning his gaze to the man that lay below him he kept his eyes focused on the ceiling, taking in the shadows made there by the rain on the windows. His heart was beating slow and steady against their wrists, his lashes heavy over sleepy eyes and he wondered how and when he had ever come to feel this content during such a usually lonely time of night, how he had found this darling of a boy with the thousand-watt smile and a heart so big it threatened to swallow him whole.

He shifted his head towards Matt's direction without warning but with a slow fluidity that didn't upset the mood that had settled over them like a thick blanket. Alex was tucked in against Matt and found himself being enveloped by him without question, wrapped in the muscular man’s arms, feeling warmer and safer than he had been before. When their eyes finally met, both of their hearts skipped simultaneously, hands traveling immediately as they fitted in even closer, the more intimate parts of their body finding each other even as Alex lost his fingers in the hair atop Matt's head, his chewed-short nails seeking out his scalp.

Matt ran an appreciative hand down over Alex's body that wasn't lithe in the slightest, that was toned and solid but somehow held the most delicate of graces, the most slender lines and curves that he'd long memorized, curves he'd rediscovered and claimed again with the calloused pads of his fingers. Every inch of skin belonged to him and they both knew it, both aware as the larger man's fingers ghosted along the dip in Alex's back (mine), the gentle slope of his shoulder (mine), the ridges of his ribs under the absolute softest of skin (mine, oh mine), the dramatic flare of his hip which seemed at once slim and deliciously thick (god, yes, mine), the divinity of his ass which felt solid and supple, which gave under the possessive pressure of his hands and made him sigh against the boy's mouth (mine, you're mine).

They kissed like they owned the entire world, like time didn't exist, like it was their last moment on earth, like it would save them, a soft battle of tongues and a wet slide of lips that sought to convey an emotion that neither of them quite understood but both felt to the point of absolute overwhelm. Love wasn't a word that belonged here, not inside their embrace, not inside the sanctuary of this bed, not in this stolen night of theirs. It was so far beyond love that even the sky wept for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://right-around-the-cornerstone-bby.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
